


Momentos disparejos

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Drabble, Junjo Terrorist, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de drabbles de la Junjou Terrorist, en situaciones comunes que les hacen una pareja bastante dispareja y única. Después de todo ¿quién dijo que amar era fácil?<br/>TERRORIST DRABBLES</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edad

**Author's Note:**

> Situaciones de la vida diaria de Miyagi You y Takatsuki Shinobu, cada capítulo constará de una palabra sobre la cual se basará la "diferencia" en ese campo a explotar. Espero sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber, si gustan, a través de sus comentarios~

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Edad  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist  
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Ninguna  
Palabras: 188

1.Edad

El principal problema al cual se enfrentaban en su relación, no solo era la bien marcada diferencia de personalidades, si no el pronunciado y pesante contraste de edades…por Dios ¡eran un niño y un adulto mayor! Miyagi tenia la edad para ser su padre y, con un poco de esfuerzo, decía el chico, inclusive podría llegar a ser su abuelo; cosa que negaba el docente, alegando que quien fue su esposa y por cierto, su hermana mayor compartía con él una edad cercana; realidad que al universitario no le causaba gracia alguna.

–¡Mi hermana no parece una vieja, pero tú sí! – reprochaba cada que podía, sacándole un cansino suspiro al mayor –Shinobu-chin, no se dé que tanto te quejas…además, te gustan maduros ¿no? – contestaba cuando el tema salía a colisión, restándole importancia al asunto aplicando el tono indiferente y relajado que enervaba al cabellos castaño, logrando así que se fuera a cualquier otra parte a bufar solo.

Cuando regresaba unas horas después un sonrojo suave y una cristalina mirada evasiva era lo que hacía falta para que el chico fuera disculpado, aunque muchas veces ignoraba ese detalle.


	2. Altura

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Altura  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist   
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Ninguna   
Palabras: 337

2\. Altura

Otro gran dilema que se arraigaba en la diferencia de edades, era también la marcada diferencia de estaturas. Miyagi le llevaba cómodamente unos 20 cm y eso podía ser tan ventajoso como desventajoso. Los peores casos eran cuando de comprar ropa se trataba ¡qué pesadilla! Las tallas nunca coincidían para el mismo modelo de prenda y cuando se daba la rareza de haber suficiente abastecimiento era muy difícil encontrar un estilo de ropa que abarcara ambas categorías de edades sin hacer lucir a Shinobu como un amargado prematuro y a Miyagi como un viejo ridículo. Todo por capricho del universitario, empeñado en agotar las ofertas 2x1 en los almacenes departamentales.

–Ni que fuésemos gemelos, Shinobu-chin– se quejaba en una ocasión el adulto con dos prendas exactamente iguales en sus manos –No, pero es una forma común en Australia para identificar a las parejas con mensajes complementarios en las camisas, como los llaveros y collares– mientras decía eso, y buscaba un segundo par de remeras; el japonés de cabellos azabache detalló mejor aquellos mensajes…eran increíblemente vergonzosos, además de ¡iguales! Empezaba a preguntarse si realmente debían decir exactamente lo mismo ¿no que se ‘complementaban’?

–Shinobu-chin– llamó, buscando su atención –¿Qué? – volteó a verlo de reojo, mientras alcanzaba a visualizar la caja de pago y una larga fila tras ella –¿Estas camisas no deben decir exactamente lo mismo, cierto? – inquirió, casi seguro de la obvia respuesta –¿De qué hablas viejo? Es evidente que no, se complementan las frases en la camisa de la mujer y el hombre-–como si fuese tan claro como que el cielo es azul, agregó con suficiencia –Pero como somos dos hombres, hay que comprarlas con el mismo mensaje, por eso obtuve un kit de costura y bordaré el mensaje de tu camisa para cambiarlo– al llegar a la larga fila de pago, Miyagi prefirió no interrogar sobre quien bordaría la tela ni que diría… así que se apresuró a buscar por otra parte de la tienda departamental buenos y prácticos manuales de bordado y costura.


	3. Citas

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Citas  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist  
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Referencia a Matsuo Bashô, revisar aclaratoria al final.  
Palabras: 232

3\. Citas

Ni mencionar las “citas” (El chiquillo se empeñaba en llamar así a sus rutinarias salidas) mas no lograban siquiera hallar un punto en común en la amplia gama de títulos de Bashô* para conformarse con una conversación, para Takatsuki eso no era más que otra tediosa tarea de literatura lo cual resultaba ofensivo para el titular de la materia, se separaban en las estanterías hasta que el mayor saliera cargado con nuevas bolsas de libros.

Para ir al cine ocurría algo similar, nunca exhibían una película decente desde el punto de vista de ambos, alguno terminaba cediendo por el otro sin lograr encontrar nada que realmente le llamase la atención. Yoh veía películas de mocosos con problemas hormonales, y Shinobu se aguantaba el sueño en los documentales históricos de guerra que tanto emocionaban a su compañero.

Luego de soportar la película de suerte que tocara ese día, debatían entre ir a casa o seguir paseando hasta que alguno se hartara (Shinobu) o el otro cediera (Miyagi) para lograr una decisión. Solo lograban un acuerdo cuando el estómago de ambos hombres exigiera comida, cuyo pacto duraba segundos hasta que la pregunta del millón volvería a revolver los aires ¿Qué cenamos? Y otra guerra muda se asomaba entre comida chatarra con mucha fritura y ensaladas dietéticas bajas en colesterol…cualquier cosa preferible a regresar a casa y volver a comer los repollos siempre inmejorables de Takatsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matsuo Bashô, famoso poeta japonés del período Edo, uno de los cuatro grandes maestros del haiku (una de las formas de poesía tradicional japonesa más extendida, su temática está relacionada con la naturaleza) Es él ídolo poético de Miyagi.


	4. Paciencia

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Paciencia  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist  
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Ninguna  
Palabras: 258

4\. Paciencia

Entre tantas cosas posibles que podrían diferenciar a Yoh de su compañero se agregaba una marcada línea en tinta roja en cuanto a discrepancia...una cualidad y habilidad que todo ser humano posee en mayor o menor grado aunque algunos estén empeñados en eliminarla de su naturaleza y eso era la paciencia. Aquella capacidad de esperar sin altercados de calma cualquier situación sujeta a cambios emocionales y/o físicos sin entorpecer el raciocinio. Nadie sabía aquello mejor que el profesor, teniendo que soportar horas diarias de revoltosos abusadores y mal educados estudiantes quienes no se dignaban a colaborar para poder aliviar el estrés diario en una sociedad tan agitada como la japonesa; eso sumado a los malos tragos que de vez en cuando le hacía pasar su colega Hiroki, al recibir su bien merecido décimo grito del día por andar desquitando su aburrimiento con él.

Eso sumado a tener que llegar tarde por el tráfico y mal alimentado a su departamento, para encontrarlo hecho un desastre cada vez que su pequeño amante olvidaba que su casa propia estaba al lado a fuerza de costumbre y por ende, sus actividades no tan productivas de la tarde-noche se agregaban al desastre que siempre queda de una u otra forma en un apartamento de soltero.

A veces llegaba mas muerto de cansancio que vivo, y para colmo debía sacar paciencia y fuerza de donde no la tenía para remediar los mil y un problemas que a un adolescente podía acontecer en 24 horas 7 días a la semana…por suerte él era muy paciente.


	5. Experiencia

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Experiencia  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist   
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Me quedó algo poético este drabble XD  
Palabras: 270

5\. Experiencia

Ni hablar de la experiencia que con la edad se adquiere, con los errores se confirma y con las enseñanzas se confiere. Con su agitada vida y los tropiezos de ella, Miyagi sabía que habían muchas cosas de las cuales arrepentirse y otras que habían valido la pena; pero con saberlo no bastaba, ya que no podía hacer nada al respecto…no hasta ahora, en que una nueva “experiencia” nunca antes vivida cobraba nombre y apellido: Takatsuki Shinobu.

Ese chico era una masa de emociones y sentimientos puros y explosivos, que van perdiendo pulcritud a lo largo del tiempo por la rudeza con que son marcadas las experiencias; como si día a día la humanidad buscara más y más excusas para apartarle de su lado, pero él no les daría el gusto a los sin sabores de la adultez porque más que para corromper su adolescencia el docente estaba allí para brindarle apoyo, consejo y serenidad, a cambio de poder renovar sus propias y escasas piezas de brillantez y gozo, con esa chispa pegajosa y atesorada de poder levantarse tras caer mil veces cuando se es joven y de corazón fuerte.

Experiencia e inocencia van de la mano. Ambas caras opuestas de una misma moneda, en algún momento todos vivimos ambas situaciones de diferentes formas…desde no saber anudarse una corbata hasta poder expresar sin pena las palabras más cursis de una muchacha enamorada.

Solo bastaba aprender o recordarlas según sea el caso, todas aquellas veces en que nuestros corazones han sido tocados, para aprender de nosotros mismos. Después de todo Miyagi y Shinobu eran dos partes inversas de dos mundos iguales.


	6. Vicios

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Vicios  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist  
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Espero algún día Miyagi y Usami-san dejen de fumar u_u  
Palabras: 340

6\. Vicios

Aparatos electrónicos, reproductores, formatos de video, tecnología móvil…de ser posible, el mayor prefería mantenerse alejado de ellos salvo por lo estrictamente necesario; no es muy de su estilo andar todo el día pegado a un teléfono celular de esos que causan artritis en los pulgares, dolor de espalda y cabeza al estar expuesto a la luz de la computadora, y la sordera a largo plazo por escuchar a volumen excesivamente alto esas canciones de ritmos pesados y agitados. No. Miyagi Yoh no es de la era tecnológica, mucho menos del modernismo y continuo cambio que ello conlleva.

–Es como un vicio– hablaba al aire, soltando el último suspiro de su cigarro, apagándolo contra el cenicero –¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó el otro ser vivo en la sala de recepción, instalado en el suelo de frente a la consola X-BOX que le retaba por el récord número 1 con su propio nombre. Shinobu estaba hiperactivo luchando contra sí mismo para superar su puntaje, obtenido un fin de semana de más de 12 horas de juego diario –Son como un vicio, esos videojuegos tuyos– aclaró, posicionándose de pie tras el chico sin mucho agrado por el control en las manos de éste –¿Y tú que vas a hablar de vicios? ¿Eh? fumador compulsivo– chasqueó la lengua sin voltear a verlo, con disgusto al distraerse un segundo y ser herido su personaje.

–Tienes razón, tenemos vicios muy feos– afirmó, sentándose un poco a su lado –¿Me prestas el tuyo? – Miyagi extendió la mano amablemente, el joven pensó dos segundos antes de guardar la data avanzada ese día y cederle el mando a su pareja, sería entretenido ver a Miyagi hacer el ridículo con una consola…pero mejor aún, lo mantendría alejado de la nicotina un rato, por su propio bien.

–Te la presto, pero no pierdas– cambió el juego a puzzle. Perdiendo a las 4 horas, luego de avanzar hasta el nivel 38…después de todo, la tecnología no era tan mala. Menos aun si está basada en la vida real y sus maneras de virtualizarla.


	7. Besos

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Besos  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist   
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Leve lime   
Palabras: 425

7\. Besos

Porque quería, simplemente quería demostrarle que lo amaba muy en contra de lo que Miyagi llegara a pensar con sus inmaduras y contradictorias acciones. Él nunca iniciaba, al menos no premeditadamente, los escasos contactos labiales y sexuales que tenían de vez en cuando, ya que sabía que sus vidas tan distantes, cronológicamente hablando, acaparaban responsabilidades en diferentes ámbitos que no siempre concordaban en sus agendas. Y en sus estados de humor.

Ese fin de semana habría una prueba de fuego que Takatsuki Shinobu tomaría por su cuenta…¡es que después de ver a su nee-san y su novio besarse apasionadamente se sentía como un niño! Un niño sin nada erótico ni pasional que ofrecer a su pareja mucho mas experimentada en todo ámbito de relaciones. La oportunidad de uno en un millón: fin de semestre, tareas adelantadas, un día de cierre en su facultad por reparaciones no se presentaba siempre, y no la dejaría pasar ¡no señor! El día jueves llegó entre planes amorosos, novelas románticas y manga, mucho pero mucho manga shoujo…hoy tomaría la iniciativa, sorprendiendo al adulto al llegar.

“ Nada de lechugas mutantes, desastre en el apartamento, ni malas caras” se auto-impuso esa condición antes de llegadas las 8 de la noche, con tiempo al evitar hacer la cena, compró unos bentos en el conbini y se preparó mentalmente al escuchar las llaves en el picaporte.

–Estoy en casa– anunció el docente, habiendo recibido un mensaje esa mañana de parte de su pequeño terrorista (Hoy me quedaré en tu casa) con eso sabía que algo se traía entre manos. –B-bienvenido– sonrió lo menos forzado que podía.

La cena transcurrió normal, mejor de lo que se esperaba Yoh sin tantos seres verdes en su plato, al momento de limpiar la mesa para darse un baño, el mayor atajó a su chiquillo por la espalda, sonrojándole al hablarle en la nuca.

–Shinobu-chin…tenías muchas ganas de verme hoy ¿verdad? – susurró con voz grave; antes de negarse y gritar avergonzado como por lo general hacía, el aludido recordó la disposición para ese día y no se negó –S-si– asintió en voz baja, volteándose , sin verle a los ojos se abalanzó a sus labios siendo atajados gustosamente por los otros. Se separaron lentamente y Miyagi sonrió –Vamos a tomar un baño Shinobu-chin…dejé el calentador de agua a temperatura para la ducha de esta noche– el universitario se sorprendió del tono tan sugestivo del profesor titular de literatura y recordó un pequeño detalle.

Cayendo en cuenta, no era el único que no tendría que ir a la universidad mañana.


	8. Trabajo

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Trabajo   
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist   
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Revisar aclaratorias al final.  
Palabras: 500

8\. Trabajo

Vacaciones de verano, en una palabra: descanso. Pero no todo es vagancia, al menos no para Takatsuki en ese verano en particular, y eso es debido a su autoimpuesta necesidad de trabajar…Miyagi entiende la intención del chiquillo de querer valerse por sí mismo, al buscar una fuente de ingreso momentánea para tener algo de reserva propia para gastar en algún momento dado.

Lo que no entiende, es cuál podría ser ese momento “de necesidad” que puede estar arrastrando a Shinobu-chin a sacrificarse varias veces a la semana al ir y venir de su trabajo en el conbini*, cuándo por lo general, en esas mismas fechas de Julio, estaría durmiendo hasta tarde y perdiendo el tiempo alegremente por la casa (la suya, la de su hermana) o, inclusive, empujando al mayor para salir con él.

Así que, momentáneamente decide no preguntar, y asume el papel de un mero espectador para llegar al quid del asunto. Y es justo al caer la tarde de un domingo, en su departamento, cuando la respuesta a sus cavilaciones abre la puerta con llave y entra, determinada, y algo avergonzada:

–Viejo, vamos el próximo fin de semana a un mishuku*– el rubor en sus mejillas parece querer desvirtuar la firmeza con la que “ordena” a Yoh en un intento de brindar una opción de salida. Éste suspira, apagando el cigarrillo contra el cenicero en su mesa en la sala de estar.

–No soy especial fanático de los onsen*, pero no nos vendría mal un cambio de aire ¿a cuál te gustaría ir? Debo llamar con tiempo para la reservación– acostumbrado a asumir el papel dirigente, billetera en mano, por lo general termina “salvando” los desastres en que concluyen las salidas sugeridas por el Universitario. Pero algo es diferente esta vez. Y Miyagi lo presiente al observar como los mofletes se inflan en un frustrado puchero por parte del otro.

–No es eso lo que quiero decir. Ya tengo la reservación ¡te estoy invitando, viejo idiota!–. Y allí cae su respuesta: estaba trabajando para invitarle un fin de semana en las termas. Y cae otra cosa, una bolsa ligera y abultada con varios papeles y panfletos de distintas posadas, que terminan desperdigadas a sus pies.

Y aunque ahora deba ordenar de nuevo la sala, se siente estúpidamente feliz, algo condescendiente con su lado adulto responsable que le reprende por no lanzarle al chico un consejo/regaño de “…prioridades en la vida, ahorra para tu universidad “y un largo e insulso etcétera que no van al caso.

Y la excusa es que Shinobu ha demostrado ser responsable al trabajar y no quejarse, invertir en algo productivo para un merecido descanso y ha tomado la decisión propia de qué hacer con el fruto de su esfuerzo.

Además…¿a quién crees que engañas, Miyagi? Imposible negar que le encanta la idea de pasar un agradable fin de semana con su pequeño terrorista que viene a tirarle a la cara una peculiar manera de agradecer un año más a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mishuku: es una especie de ryokan (un tipo de alojamiento tradicional que originalmente se creó para hospedar viajeros a corto plazo) que posee características más modestas y a un precio más bajo que éste. Las diferencias entre un ryokan y un minshuku son mínimas.
> 
> *Onsen: aguas termales de origen volcánico que se encuentran en Japón.
> 
> *Conbini: tienda de conveniencia (convenience store), es un establecimiento con menos de 500 m², con un horario comercial superior a las 18 horas, un periodo de apertura de 365 días del año. De ahí el nombre popular de 24 horas.
> 
> En este pequeño drabble y en su reducido espacio-tiempo, es el aniversario de noviazgo de estos dos.


	9. Creencias

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Creencias  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist   
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Ninguna  
Palabras: 289

9\. Creencias

Un punto clave en su peculiar y controversial relación no sólo se basaba en su diferencia de edades y estatus. No sólo el haber compartido la relación política de ser ex cuñados, ni que el Director de la Univesidad de Mitsuhashi, por ende Jefe de Miyagi, sea ni más ni menos que el padre del joven hiperactivo terrorista y por consecuencia, su ex suegro; sino el hecho de haber sido criados en diferentes ámbitos. Uno en la cultura occidental, otro en la oriental, y eso radica ampliamente en sus respectivas creencias.

Shinobu cree en el destino, en que nada ocurre ‘porque si’, que los hechos no están aislados entre ellos y que cada uno de los actos, decisiones y motivaciones que uno tome en la vida están íntimamente ligados a esas pequeñas huellas que el destino va dejado a modo de pistas a seguir, para guiarles hacia un predeterminado futuro o encuentro.

You, en cambio, no cree en tal cosa como el destino, lo ‘predestinando’ o lo ‘absolutamente irremediable’. Para él, el destino no es más que la sobreestimada superposición de casualidades de la vida que van dejado opciones tras ella, y que cada opción que uno escoja no es por obra de lo destinado, sino por decisión propia y todo lo que ésta conlleva. Uno labra su futuro con sus propias manos, a base de herramientas llamadas experiencias.

Y a pesar de eso, aunque contradictorio en ambos sentidos, es gracias a las casualidades del destino que se encontraron aquel día cualquiera en una calle conocida. 

Uno da gracias al destino, otro a las casualidades caprichosas de la vida…pero no pueden negar que conocerse les cambió la vida.

Ellos creen en el otro, porque es su destino más inmediato.


	10. Clases

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Clases   
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist   
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Ninguna.  
Palabras: 217

10\. Clases

Una clase insoportablemente aburrida de esas sin nada que dejar más que bostezos. Más de la mitad del total de la sección (la que se dignó a asistir) estaba en proceso de dormirse. Y precisamente en esos infructuosos momentos de absoluto letargo, Shinobu se dedicaba a pensar, principalmente para no quedar dormido sobre el escritorio y también porque quería hacerle un lindo gesto, en que podría cocinar esa tarde en su departamento para invitar “casualmente” a cenar a Miyagi. Se sonrió y se desperezó, sacando una hoja en blanco para comenzar a crear el menú. Ya después pediría los apuntes de la clase, por ahora debía de elaborar una receta.

Miyagi estaba cansado y adormecido tanto o más que sus alumnos, agotados por la temporada larga de exámenes. Pero a diferencia de ellos, él no debía demostrar sus inmensas ganas de soltar el itinerario de la materia y terminar la lección de ese día. Así que procuró repetir la información aprendida de memoria y pensar en cuánto le gustaría llegar a casa y que Shinobu-chin le recibiera con una cena decente.

Bien sabía que no había esperanza de que su pequeño compañero mejorara su cocina, pero al menos podría distraerse un rato conversando con él de su día.

Antes de notarlo, la clase había terminado amenamente.


	11. Celos

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Celos  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist   
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Dedicado a luxie-chan en Fanfiction y a Mary en Amor Yaoi, por ambas coincidir en la sugerencia de la palabra “celos” :)   
Palabras: 416

11\. Celos

Miyagi Yoh no es ingenuo, mucho menos idiota y no padece de insuficiencia amorosa hacia sí mismo como para engañarse; sabe reconocer las emociones, tanto negativas como positivas, que le acontecen y una de las que mejor conoce es aquel enemigo de la confianza, esa debilidad posesiva e insegura que se alimenta de los espacios entre líneas de los contratos amorosos: los celos. Los mezquinos celos, esa arma de doble filo que puede ser bastante peligrosa si no se sabe controlar y en momentos como este, en los que está sentado en su escritorio sin Kamijou cerca como para tener que fingir “paz interna” y asfixiándose en el humo de la tóxica nicotina, se da cuenta que nunca habían sido tan recurrentes en su vida como ahora, por Shinobu.

No soporta verlo reír y hablar tan descuidadamente con su amigo extranjero, no se puede calmar cuando ve alguna jovencita acercándosele con claras intenciones de “algo más que un hola” y no se halla cuando él debe frecuentar otras casas o compañeros por trabajos de grupo.

¡Y todo eso le enferma! Le enerva saber que solo terminó de conocer esa faceta suya cuando el terrorista apareció para voltear su mundo. Tiene celos de Shinobu, porque aunque él lo ignore, lo conoce mejor que sí mismo.

Y se siente idiota por un rato, lo suficientemente idiota como para golpearse la cabeza repetidas veces contra la mesa de trabajo hasta que empieza a dolerle la frente. Se frota el ceño y decide dejar de pensar sólo en Shinobu para pensar en cómo lidiar con ello. Y es allí cuando se da cuenta de algo: está consciente de sus celos.

Lo que indica que aún no está lo suficientemente cegado por ellos y eso quiere decir ¡que aún no ha perdido la pelea!

Porque los celos significan dos cosas: el no confiar en las dos partes de la pareja. Y Yoh confía en sí mismo, confía en el amor que se profesan y sobre todo confía en Takatsuki Shinobu. El único chiquillo que le ha hecho perderse y encontrarse mil veces a sí mismo.

Y eso, piensa, debe significar algo más que simples celos. Tan solo tiene altibajos como cualquier ser humano, como cualquier otro hombre. Como cualquier pareja. 

–Y así es como debe ser– se palmea levemente la cara, se levanta de la silla y se dirige a su próxima clase. No va a dejar que sus celos le venzan, no cuando hay emociones mucho más hermosas por sentir.


	12. Amor

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Amor  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist  
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Post lime.  
Palabras: 256

12\. Amor

Fuera de sus sentimientos en común, no tenían más nada que compartir…pero eso no es un problema, cuando se está enamorado y dispuesto a aprender de la pareja. Al menos ese pensamiento les insuflaba la paciencia que a veces perdían, por desesperarse al intentar entenderse; sólo los pequeños momentos por lo general, aquellos cuando terminaban de amarse en la madrugada, entre el sueño y la vigía demostraban que valía la pena el esfuerzo.

–Viejo…– llamaba quedo, a escasos segundos de dormirse. Con cansancio por el placer y abatido por las emociones y el esfuerzo físico.

–¿Hmm?– exhausto para quejarse por el mal apodo, sólo propició monosílabos en respuesta al darle a entender que seguía despierto. –Te quiero– escondía su rostro contra la almohada, Miyagi no tuvo que adivinar que estaba avergonzado por eso le acariciaba los cabellos cariñosamente –Lo sé Shinobu, lo sé. Yo también– contestaba tras un bostezo y una sonrisa cansina, cayendo dormidos en un abrazo mutuo. Inconscientemente se aferraban el uno al otro como si fuesen lo más preciado, algo imposible de soltar por temor a que se escapara…entre esas sábanas habían muchas emociones y recuerdos mezclados con risas y lágrimas, solo quedaba afianzarse a aquel cuerpo ajeno que despertaba pasiones en sus vidas rutinarias. Con sus diferencias pesantes en más aspectos de los que pudieran contar, solo los unía un punto en común, solo uno, pero lo suficientemente poderoso para armarlos de resolución: se querían, hasta el punto de soportarse y muchísimo más.

Después de todo ¿quién dijo que amar era fácil?


	13. Virus

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Virus  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist   
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Inspirado en el acto 9 de la Terrorist del Volumen 11 del manga.   
Palabras: 575. Por extensión de palabras es una viñeta, no un drabble.

13\. Virus

Hora del almuerzo en la Universidad T, los compañeros de Shinobu comen con él en la cafetería del sitio y surge –como es costumbre- alguna conversación/queja de alguno de ellos acerca de sus parejas. Un chico se lamenta lo mal cocinera que es su novia y sin embargo, confiesa, no se atreve a reprocharle para no menospreciar sus férreos esfuerzos en la cocina; Shinobu piensa en Miyagi, en su monótona comida y se pregunta si ya se habrá aburrido. Le preguntan, y tras aclararle a sus compañeros que él está saliendo con alguien diecisiete años mayor y dejarles con la boca abierta, se va a hacer la compra para la cena de ese día.

Calabazas en oferta: Buena oportunidad para cambiar el menú.

Llega a la casa y la encuentra vacía, se dispone a preparar la cena antes de que aparezca el dueño y cuando está por romper la mesa empotrada de la cocina por no poder cortar la calabaza, escucha la puerta abrirse y entra su hermana mayor. Se extraña de ver a su neesan en casa de Miyagi, ella explica que vino a devolverle un par de películas en DVD que tomó prestadas y es allí cuando el universitario sospecha que Yoh la sigue frecuentando.

Ella hace la cena bastante comestible y Shinobu se siente inseguro e inútil, pero sus inquietudes son sacudidas por una pregunta directa de la mujer “¿Yoh está saliendo con alguien”? y en ese momento, muere por gritarle abiertamente que si está saliendo con alguien, y ese alguien se llama Takatsuki Shinobu.

Risako no cree en el amor eterno y se lo hace saber a su hermanito: que lo más seguro es –y opta por sacar a colisión el ejemplo tabú- que esa estrecha e irrompible relación de “amor eterno” con aquella profesora que terminó por destruir la suya, no era más que una obsesión de Miyagi. Una enfermedad. Un virus.

El aludido regresa a su hogar, encuentra a su ex mujer cocinando y automáticamente siente el apetitoso aroma del curry de calabaza. Risako no ha perdido su excelente sazón y lo comprueba al saborear el estofado hirviendo. Él, como caballero, le agradece la cortesía de cocinarle cuando lleva un tiempo sin comer en casa y Shinobu, como una granada sin pestillo, le escupe a la cara que Miyagi tiene un amante a quien quiere mucho.

Termina por echarla de la casa y, furioso, explota.

Se auto-recrimina el enamorarse de un viejo, un viejo diecisiete años mayor que él y sin ningún rasgo especialmente resaltante ni atractivo. ¡Y le culpa! Aún cuando Miyagi se siente ofendido, le culpa de haberle contagiado. De haberle transmitido ese fatal virus que le tiene prendado a él. Una bacteria más poderosa que el destino mismo y capaz de tumbar los estándares y parámetros de un adolescente normal.

Un virus llamado amor.

Está consciente de lo enfermo que está. Enfermo por quererle. Por desearle. Por sentirle. Y se lo hace saber…hacen el amor en un impulso, luego de mermada la adrenalina y las hormonas estabilizadas, el adulto hace acto de presencia y sonriéndole al joven, le recuerda sus palabras:

–Miyagi ya tiene un amante que lo quiere mucho. Nada más cierto que eso

El menor se sonroja y estúpidamente le pide al docente que le dé la cura a ese fuerte virus. Yoh se niega, él nunca le dará ningún remedio para esa enfermedad. Porque él también la padece, y morirá feliz por ello.


	14. Acoso

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Acoso  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist   
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Ninguna.  
Palabras: 456

14\. Acoso

–¡Ahh, voy a morir de aburrimiento!

Y acompañando a tal frustrante afirmación, Shinobu suspiraba por quinta vez en el cuarto de hora que lleva sentado ante la PC, cuyo monitor yacía apagado momentos antes en consecuencia de la misma desidia de no saber qué hacer exactamente ante el aparato. Todo cuánto debía realizar en el computador ya estaba resuelto, el problema radicaba meramente en lo que quería hacer y no hallaba como.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a gastar su escasos tiempos libre en soledad. Cuando contaba con algún fin de semana largo, o vacaciones, o cualquier festividad no laborable o académica, buscaba salir con Miyagi o en su defecto, quedarse en casa a su lado; pero justo en ese momento el profesor no estaba en su departamento.

Horas antes, Takatsuki, quien ahora estaba en su propio piso, había allanado la morada vecina tras finalizar el reporte que debía entregar a su profesor en la clase siguiente y quería que Yoh le echara un vistazo al informe (al menos, esa sería la excusa) pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Ni una nota. Era obvio que había salido desde tempranas horas y ya entrada la tarde aún no mostraba señales de regresar inmediatamente.

Los primeros eternos minutos fueron de impulsivas llamadas y mensajes de texto en cadena para averiguar su ubicación, estaba a punto de buscarlo donde-sea-que-estuviera cuando recordó que era viernes. Los viernes siempre llegaba tarde de la Universidad, y en fechas de evaluaciones los papeles se le acumulaban hasta retenerlo en la oficina hasta horas de la noche.

Suspiró de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño algo abarrotado.

Encendiendo ahora el televisor decidió que no se quejaría por la inexistente respuesta a sus llamadas y SMS, en cambio, esperaría a que llegara, así demostraría que confiaba en él, que confiaba en que no lo encontraría abrazando a ese profesor-demonio de nuevo y que lograría seguir la tarde en paz con su alma hasta que llegara a casa y-

–A la mierda, lo llamaré de nuevo

Y así prosiguió por un rato más, agotando la renta de consumo de su móvil en el proceso. Cuando el adulto regresó al departamento -fue directamente al contiguo- le extendió un sermón de cortesía y consideración y que no te atendí porque estaba en la biblioteca hasta que me echaron por tu culpa y que dejara el acoso.

Por un momento Shinobu se dio cuenta de algo: las horas de aburrimiento habían pasado sin notarlo porque estaba muy ocupado acosando a Miyagi como para percatarse. Sonrió complacido para sí.

–La solución es simple: llévame contigo la próxima vez– aunque no me parezca el sitio más divertido para una cita pero mientras esté contigo estaré bien.

El docente suspiró, derrotado.

–Como quieras, Shinobu-chin.


	15. Enfermedad

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Enfermedad  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist   
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Ninguna  
Palabras: 342

15\. Enfermedad

Cuando Miyagi vio de nueva cuenta el reloj de pulsera y no observó que se abriera la puerta de su apartamento, supo que algo andaba mal con Shinobu. Desde que entró a la Universidad y se mudó al departamento contiguo, Yoh había comenzado a darle el aventón al más chico hasta la institución y lo dejaba a poca distancia de las puertas de la edificación para evitar levantar sospechas, esa rutina se arraigó al dejarle una copia de la llave al estudiante y desde entonces desayunaban juntos en su casa antes de salir. Miyagi se aseguraba de tener reservas de comida en la nevera para impedir que Takatsuki cocinara por las mañanas al menos. La hora de partir se acercaba y no había rastros del otro.

Decidido a no retrasarse más, tomó el desayuno del menor y lo llevó hasta su casa. Una vez dentro y en vista de que no atendió al timbre, se dirigió a su cuarto y encontró a un resfriado Shinobu. Bullía en fiebre y conociéndole, podía apostar que no había tomado ningún medicamento.

Suspiró y tras una larga deliberación, decidió quedarse con él y cuidarle hasta que le bajara la fiebre. Compró varias bebidas energéticas y sueros y empezó a prepararle un caldo para combinar el descanso y la hidratación con nutrientes y medicina.

–Te pondrás bien muy pronto, Shinobu-chin

Sabía que el chico estaba profundamente dormido, pero le pareció divisar una tenue sonrisa cuando le colocó la compresa fría sobre la frente. El primer período de clases estaba por la mitad y la temperatura había disminuido un poco cuando optó por llamar al trabajo para avisar que faltaría. Le dijo a Kamijou que lo cubriera sin mayores explicaciones.

Tampoco había necesidad de llamar a su Jefe, el padre del menor, para comunicarle la situación…él cuidaría gustosamente de su joven terrorista. En momentos como esos, se alegraba enormemente de tener suficiente edad y experiencia para protegerlo con diligencia; le besó la frente y, esta vez, sí observó plenamente su sonrisa.

Salió de la habitación para dejarle descansar.


	16. (In)dependencia

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: (In)dependencia  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist   
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: cambio importante de estilo narrativo a modo de prueba, texto relacionado al drabble “Enfermedad”.  
Palabras: 306

16\. (In)dependencia

Normalmente odia que le traten como un niño, pero en momentos como esos, cuando le agobian 40º C de temperatura y el calor se vuelva una tortura, quiere que alguien le trate como un infante y le preste debida atención. Sea su hermana mayor, su madre; quizás su padre… pero quiere especialmente que sea Miyagi el que regrese rápidamente del trabajo y se siente a un lado de la cama a vigilar su fiebre, refrescar su frente con paños húmedos y le obligue a tomar una nutritiva sopa que le sabrá horrible, por lo que protestará, pero la tragará de todas formas y luego le agradecerá, a su manera, por cuidarlo.

Ya estoy mejor, te puedes ir le diría para no comprometerlo más aunque realmente desea que le masajee los hombros que lo están matando y él suspiraría indignado, algo ofendido por verle la cara de tonto, dándole un golpecito en la mejilla. ¿Crees qué te dejaré solo? Es evidente que aún tienes quebranto, le reclamaría mientras retira el termómetro de su boca y se pondría en pie para buscarle agua fría. Se dormiría irremediablemente antes de que volviera.

Pero ese no es el caso así que toma la medicina antes de que el dolor sea insoportable y se hace un caldo de pollo de sobre. Coloca una compresa fría en su cabeza y se duerme temprano. Se le pasan las horas y el subconsciente le despierta para recibir a Miyagi, que aún no ha llegado, por lo que revisa el celular, “Disculpa Shinobu-chin me surgió un problema. Llegaré tarde, no me esperes despierto” lee y suspira. Se vuelve a acostar y a la mañana siguiente no se sorprende de encontrar un bol con agua y un par de paños secos en la mesa de noche, y a You durmiendo en el sofá de la sala.


	17. Corrupción

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Corrupción   
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist, mención ligera de la antigua relación de Miyagi y Risako   
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku. Los Conejos Negros tampoco me pertenece.  
Notas/Advertencias: Drabble inspirado del capítulo n° 50 de “Los conejos negros” de KuroNoHatter, AU que recomiendo encarecidamente a quien le guste sufrir con buenas historias.   
Palabras: 398

17\. Corrupción

Las emociones contenidas corrompen, eso lo sabe muy bien Miyagi, y, si lo piensa detenidamente, puede apostar que la mayoría de los adultos estarían de acuerdo con tal afirmación. Por eso, cuando ve a Shinobu apretar los dientes y exprimir en su puño de nudillos blanquecinos las lágrimas de frustración e ira que no deja correr, teme que empiece a corromperse. Sabe que está creciendo, que va ganando experiencias con el paso del tiempo y el sumar de vivencias, y con ello se va mermando esa efusividad explosiva de ser adolescente. De ser el Shinobu que él conoce. Por eso no quiere verlo enmascararse frente a sus ojos, donde un simple vistazo es suficiente para percatarse de que las emociones lo sobrepasan como una represa a punto de desbordarse por las grietas.

Juega con sus dedos, nervioso, buscando donde poner su mano en alguna otra parte que en el cuello de la camisa y suspira, con la voz quebrada y seca.

–Shinobu-chin…sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, y para lo que quieras decir; así que no te reprimas más.

Posa su extremidad sobre su hombro, palmeando con una firmeza que busca ser reconfortante, pero no sabe si tiene éxito en ello. Takatsuki niega un par de gimoteos mordiendo su labio inferior, pero la represa rebosa su borde y arrasa con un largo y lastimero lamento. Se abraza al mayor, manchando su traje negro ceniza y arrugando el prolijo planchado. Luego piensa, mientras ve el firmamento estrellado difuminarse en agua, que él, de los presentes es el más corrupto de todos. Parpadea para aclarar la vista y se le escapa una lágrima que le esclarece el corazón.

Llora todo lo que quieras, grita, exprésate, para que no te arrepientas de haberte guardado ese veneno dentro.

El frío del ambiente no mitiga sus temblores, y la llamada de una mujer que nunca podría olvidar, queda y adormecida, como quien no tiene más voz para gastar, le avisa desde la puerta de la sala del velatorio:

–Shinobu, entra de una vez por favor…estamos esperándote para cerrar el ataúd de papá.

Risako le dirige una mirada lastimera y agradecida a You, y este le devuelve el gesto con comprensión y se da la vuelta. Mueve el abrazo que le prensa para tomarle la mano, acariciando con precaución el dorso de su mano Vamos Shinobu, todos estamos contigo. Yo estoy contigo. No dejaré que te corrompas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les dejo el enlace de Los Conejos Negros a quienes les haya picado la curiosidad con mi pequeño tributo, no tiene desperdicio la historia:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2952956


	18. Autocracia

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Autocracia  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist   
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: por extensión de palabras es una Viñeta. Shinobu bastante caprichoso, ubicado en los primeros meses de relación.   
Palabras: 563

18\. Autocracia

–Recuérdame de nuevo porqué no puedo ir de copas contigo–exigió irreverente mientras hacía un mohín de disgusto. Miyagi ya empezaba a cansarse de hablar con la cabeza dura del chico.

–Porque eres menor de edad y no te van a dejar entrar al bar ni conmigo de chaperón– cambió ligeramente las palabras anteriores que tenía en la punta de la lengua por unas más tajantes, a ver si Shinobu se dignaba a dejarlo ir–, y voy tarde. Quién sabe cuántas copas se habrá tragado Kamijou mientras me espera– añadió para sí, lanzando un suspiro.

Takatsuki arrugó la nariz como si la sola mención del otro apestara.

–¿Quién es ese tal Kamijou? – Inquirió de mala forma. Sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba, pero fingir demencia para retenerlo más tiempo es lo mínimo que podría hacer para hacerle pagar la indiscreción de la vez pasada en el Departamento de Literatura; que apenas lo había visto un par de veces y ya lo odiaba (pues seguirás esperando). You parpadeó varias veces sin dar crédito –¿Otra vez? Es empleado de tu padre y mi colega, mi auxiliar de literatura, te lo he mencionado antes.

–Ah, ese histérico con poca pedagogía y serios problemas con el manejo de la ira, ¿no? – se bufó con cizaña, frunciendo los labios

–El mismo– admitió– , pero no es solo…temperamental, también es un excelente profesor, ¿sabes?–concilió mirando su reloj de pulsera.

–Mmm, entonces es mejor que tú y te va a quitar el puesto, es un peligro– siseó, cruzándose de brazos, determinado.

–No tanto así, Shinobu-chin. Tiene potencial y es diligente pero aún le falta experiencia y- –entonces es mejor que tú– acotó, interrumpiéndole. Eso le sacó un gruñido de impaciencia al mayor.

–Oye, no sé a dónde quieres llegar pero él no es mejor que yo y voy tarde a verlo, así que compórtate como el pequeño hombrecito que eres y asume tu rol con madurez.

–Eso haré: llamaré a papá para que lo despida, no puedo permitir que tu estabilidad económica sea perjudicada– terció, aunque no se creía capaz de tan caprichosa irreverencia, pero al menos lograría persuadirlo de incluirlo a él en sus planes antes que a Hiroki. Miyagi maquinaba con retenido enojo alguna forma de salirse de eso sin perjudicar a nadie (seguro Hiroki ya se había puesto a hablar solo) y optó por levantar arenilla.

–Eso sería bastante problemático. Si, bastante, porque si tu padre lo despide yo tendría que hacer mi trabajo de cátedra más todo el suyo, que también es bastante, y quien sabe cuánto tiempo le tome a la universidad encontrar un suplente capacitado que tome su lugar. Probablemente solo me verías los domingos en la tarde, porque estaría toda la semana cansado y estresado. –Dramatizó, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz antes de continuar – Y estoy viejo, ¿sabes? Eso podría causarme muchos problemas de salud. La presión arterial y todo eso …– se dio la vuelta, indignado y agregó con falsa tristeza: –Al menos voy a despedirme de él, de todas formas no lo veré más. – cerró la puerta rápidamente y se apresuró al pasillo antes de dejarle procesar su discurso.

Escuchó pasos presurosos y sollozos (muy masculinos, dicho sea de paso) y Shinobu se le enganchó a la espalda como un anzuelo. Miyagi tardó 10 minutos en despegárselo.

Camino al bar tuvo que aguantar también los reclamos de un Hiroki borracho, quejándose por teléfono.


	19. Tiempo libre

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Tiempo libre  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist   
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Diría que un leve caso de adicción al trabajo, como los que padecen casi todos los personajes de Nakamura.  
Palabras: 438

19\. Tiempo libre

A veces, cuando el par de horas (o días libre) le parecen drenarse lentamente a cuenta gotas; y en las raras ocasiones donde Miyagi no siente que las aprovecha para adelantar trabajo o hacer las diligencias de su hogar, se siente culpable por no poder compartirlas con Shinobu.

Ahora que el chico está cursando la universidad y su carrera le exige atención y dedicación en más áreas de las qué él creía necesarias, se da cuenta de cuán grande y vacío puede parecer su apartamento. Y su oficina pasa a ser un refugio de falsa compañía de las hojas y tinta entre semana cuando no está Kamijou cerca para distraerse.

Apaga el cigarrillo que ha dejado consumirse a la mitad con los otros tres en el cenicero mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y se dispone a guardar la cajetilla casi intacta en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa de vestir, justo a tiempo para recordarse que anda en casa con un bermuda beige y una camiseta carmín, sin mangas y sin bolsillos. Suspira y ve las últimas volutas de humo desaparecer tras el ventilador y se recuesta del mueble que parece absolverle la vida.

“Desearía que Shinobu-chin viniera a verme…aunque sea para pedirme ayuda con alguna asignación” piensa egoístamente y se reprende por ser caprichoso. Es imposible, porque él no sabe que está en casa (no le avisó que salió temprano del trabajo ese viernes) y que no tiene mucho más por hacer hasta el lunes. Fecha en que Takatsuki comienza a rendir los exámenes del 2do año de Economía.

Ve la hora, las tres apenas, y sabe que Shinobu no llegará sino hasta después de media tarde. Se levanta animado cuando un rayo de sol amarillo le pega en la cara “Quizás debería comprar algo para comer y luego tomarlo juntos con el té” se apresura a la puerta, descolgando las llaves del llavero, y se sorprende bastante al ver como el pomo gira y la puerta se abre frente a él.

Takatsuki parpadea extrañado al encontrarlo en ropa casual y a esa hora en casa, y Miyagi mira curioso su mochila cruzada sobre el pecho y una bolsa de conbini en la diestra.

“Estoy en casa ¿qué haces tú aquí tan temprano?”

“Terminé antes de lo esperado y vine directamente”

“Salí temprano de clases, ¿algún problema?”

“No, ninguno…justo pensaba en pasar a buscarte”

Desvía la mirada avergonzado por su franqueza y You sonríe divertido.

Se da cuenta de que no necesita tener semanas libres de esparcimiento y descanso solitarias. Sólo necesita compartir con él sus contadas horas de descanso para sentir que valen la pena.


	20. Regalos

**Título:**  Momentos disparejos  
**Capítulo** : Regalos  
**Pareja:** Junjou Terrorist    
**Disclaimer** : Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
**Notas/Advertencias** : El prompt para este drabble fue una sugerencia de Dejiko en Fanfiction  
**Palabras** : 210

  1. Regalos



Cuando se tiene dinero en la vida desde que se nace y a consta del esfuerzo previo de tus progenitores, , se obtienen beneficios y ventajas varias en comparación a los que tiene que trabajar y esforzarse por ello. Por eso es que cuando Shinobu recibe el depósito mensual con unos generosos ceros extra, decide invertirlos en algo para Miyagi, tras recordar que (como siempre) sus aspiraciones materiales no tienen razón de ser.

El pasado mes, en otro de sus intentos fallidos por cocinar algo comestible que terminó en unos cuantos cortes en los dedos y un rasguño peligrosamente cerca del ojo izquierdo de Miyagi, acabó por romper la estera de bambú de manera irreversible _no sabía que había que picar el salmón en una tabla aparte_ fue su vaga excusa.

Habiendo aprendido a tropezones que no es bueno malgastar el dinero y que se debe invertir en algo útil al menos, decidió ir al centro de la ciudad a comprar un ayudante de cocina, comparando precios y marcas; así que cuando se lo entrega al día siguiente en su caja, envuelta, la sorpresa que se llevó fue grande al ver que Miyagi había optado por lo mismo.

Ahora con utensilios de cocina nuevos, podrían intentar algo juntos otra vez.


	21. Películas

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Películas  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist   
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Referencia al perro Hachiko que todos deben haber escuchado nombrar alguna vez.  
Palabras: 400

21.Peliculas 

Shinobu gusta de las películas dramáticas. De esas cargadas con la dosis suficiente de romanticismo y camaradería que te hacen reflexionar sobre tu vida antes de siquiera proponértelo; y quizás, y con un poco de empatía, logren robarte un par de lágrimas o una sonrisa. Puede que ambas. No se ha detenido a pensarlo mucho, pero tal vez esa preferencia se deba a lo plana e insípida que es su vida en muchos aspectos. Sin ambiciones, sin carencias, sin dificultades.

Miyagi es más de inclinarse a las comedias, cuyas hilarantes (y a veces ridículas) peripecias te obligan a soltar la carcajada que te comprime el estómago para que los espasmos involuntarios de la risa contenida dejen de acosarte por lo menos los siguientes dos días de recuerdos del filme y “Dios, tuve que morderme el dorso de la mano para no reírme histéricamente”. En esos momentos se puede ver a un Miyagi, de por sí alegre, mucho más simpático (o pesado, si le preguntaran a Kamijou) de lo habitual. Y todo porque “para llorar está la vida”…en otras palabras, las suyas, las experiencias de la vida diaria a lo largo de los años, en lo pleno de sus casi cuatro décadas, razones de peso ha tenido para llorar. De las más ponzoñosas siempre estará la muerte de su sensei, su primer amor, y todo lo que esa experiencia dolorosa trajo consigo y dejó en él.

Y es por eso que cuando abre la puerta del apartamento que comparte con el chico y lo encuentra balbuceando entre lágrimas, tartamudeos y resoplidos que buaaaaMi’agiiiHachik’’urióooo sólo suspira cansado y masajea el puente de su nariz con aburrimiento.

–Eres todo un hombrecito llorando, ¿eh? ¿Pero no crees que estás grande para seguir gimoteando en cada maratón dramático de fin de semana? – deja las bolsas con los libros de segunda mano que trajo y se abstiene de rodar los ojos frente a un Shinobu que se los talla con el dorso de la manga. Olvidando el paquete abierto de pañuelos desechables sobre la mesita de la sala.

–¡P-pero era un perro muy f-fiel…!– sigue lloriqueando, y You se deja abrazar aunque le ensucie la camisa del trabajo.

Cuando Takatsuki se calma, el adulto se afloja el nudo de la corbata, estira la mano hasta el mando y apaga el televisor. A ninguno les gusta el bloque de terror que le sigue al especial de drama.


	22. Helados

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Helados  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist  
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Mención a Johann Wolfgang von Goethe y a su nombre indecible.  
Palabras: 374

22\. Helados

De paso por el conbini a la salida de la universidad, a Miyagi le llamó la atención un pomposo y colorido cartel dentro de la tienda de una marca de helado, promocionando sus sabores y haciendo gala de sus fabulosos descuentos. El de sabor Café, como pudo constatar con una muestra que le brindó la dependienta del stand, estaba especialmente sabroso. Probó otros sabores, y pese a no ser especial amante de lo dulce, los encontró cremosos y nada empalagosos. Tras barajar un poco su propuesta de concederse un merecido capricho se fijó en otra gran promoción de la marca que consistía en poder llevarse un envase grande (y vistoso, la verdad) de 500 gramos de un sabor único y pagar otro del mismo tamaño a la mitad de precio marcado, si lograba contestar correctamente a una pregunta de Cultura General que le hicieran.

Buen momento para lucir su profesión de Letrado.

Mejor momento aun cuando la curiosa ruleta se detuvo en la sección de “Literatura Universal”

Logró responder a la malintencionada pregunta sobre “¿Quién fue el escritor de la novela “Los sufrimientos del joven Werther”? tras el cuarto intento de tratar de descifrar como demonios se pronunciaba el complicado nombre…la chica, que también tuvo problemas para leer el katakana del nombrado alemán, optó por darle el visto bueno a Miyagi al ver que sí sabía de quién le hablaba.

Pero esa no fue el interrogatorio más grande que You afrontó esa tarde. No. La gran dubitativa cayó cual piedra junto con la bonita sonrisa de la vendedora:

¿De qué sabor desea el helado?

Y quiso golpearse contra la caja registradora por no saber cuál sabor de helado le gusta a Shinobu. Como si fuesen los últimos minutos de su existencia, vio su vida proyectarse veloz frente a sus ojos, buscando desesperadamente en sus recuerdos algo que involucrara a Shinobu y helados en la misma frase. No la encontró. Le escribió velozmente un mensaje:

¿Shinobu-chinquésabordeheladotegusta?

“Creo que pistacho concilió” para sí.

Como si tuviese el aparato en la mano, en un par de segundos contestó:

¿Ah? ¿Qué forma tan estúpida de escribir en esa? Té verde.

Suspiró derrotado y pidió el postre. Debía repasar algunas preguntas de conocimiento general acerca de Takatsuki Shinobu.


	23. Popularidad

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Popularidad  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist   
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: Referencia directa a los programas de seiyuu. Ver abajo.   
Palabras: 320

23\. Popularidad 

Si bien Shinobu nació en Japón y pasó parte de su infancia junto con su familia en el país, una buena extensión de su adolescencia, y por lo tanto, la mayor influencia en su personalidad y costumbres, las adquirió en Australia. Por lo que, y adicional a su mimada forma de ser, nunca se vio en la necesidad de seguir tendencias y modas para ser popular. Su cultural indiferencia mezclada con la exótica prole asiática y la admiración de los australianos por el chico sólo por ser extranjero le hacían el tema de interés de muchos de los niños con los que compartió a diario en la isla.

Y todo eso le hacía preguntarse a ratos porqué los japoneses se dejaban sorprender por cosas mundanas como un par de locutores (o actores de voz, no le importaba realmente) hablando tonterías que no eran ni noticias ni apartados musicales podía mover a masas de hombres y mujeres, adultos y niños por igual. ¿Qué tiene de bueno escuchar disparates de gente que ni siquiera ejercen la locución como profesión?

Solamente eran un montón de aficionados con buena voz.

No comprendía por qué Miyagi se había emocionado tanto al escuchar que un reparto importante de seiyuus veteranos iban a dramatizar muchas no-sé-cuántas fechas históricas en radio novelas.

Y mientras pensaba todo ello, Miyagi llegaba corriendo a la habitación, aflojándose la corbata a jalones y dejando los zapatos tirados en el genkan.

–¡¿Shinobu-chin, lograste grabarlo?!

–Si…llevo una semana escuchando novelas históricas de gente que no son ni historiadores ni novelistas.

Bufó fastidiado, ocultando la mirada cuando el adulto le revolvió los cabellos cariñosamente.

–Gracias, me interesaba especialmente el capítulo de hoy.

A Takatsuki no le importaba qué había hecho o dejado de hacer Date Masamune o de qué iba Genji Monogatari , no mientras tuviera un cariñoso profesor de literatura dispuesto a aclarar sus dudas si es que algún día se interesaba en ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Importante recalcar e informar a quienes no lo sepan, que los “programas de radio” japoneses (resalto comillas) no son ni remotamente parecidos a los que la mayoría de nosotros, hispanoparlantes, conocemos. Empezando porque ni siquiera pasan música, muchas veces ni noticias externas al medio del entretenimiento, llámese deportes, política, ciencia o cultura; en el que los locutores (seiyuus en este caso) se desenvuelven. No son en vivo y tampoco son trasmitidos a diario, por lo que los seiyuu van al estudio de grabación, dejan grabado el programa a trasmitir esa semana junto con los comentarios, anuncios, cartas que reciben de la audiencia y, si es el caso, la participación de x personalidad que suelen ser dela misma industria del entretenimiento: llámese seiyuu, comediante, director, animador, etc. Suelen dividir el programa en secciones distintas que tienen similitudes a los juegos y competencias televisadas de retos y puntaje, muchas veces sin ser puntuadas; además, cada emisión tiene título y número como si se tratara del capítulo de un libro, novela o manga.


	24. Temores

Título: Momentos disparejos  
Capítulo: Temores  
Pareja: Junjou Terrorist  
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
Notas/Advertencias: El sistema de puntaje en Japón tanto a nivel básico como superior es en base a 100 puntos, siendo 65 el mínimo para aprobar. Me saqué eso de las leyes sociales y laborales del bolsillo, combinando las de mi país con algunas medio-inventadas.  
Palabras: 450

24\. Temores

Miyagi pensó que se iba a morir del susto cuando recibió una llamada a media mañana de un perfecto extraño con acento extranjero (supuso que sería aquel chico Australiano) diciéndole que Shinobu se había fracturado una pierna al caerse. Llamar a su padre desde luego no fue sencillo mas no le quedó de otra al verse atado de manos por su posición de docente; pero se las ingenió. Prometiéndole cuidados y estricta vigilancia, accedió a dejar su hijo a cuidado de su mentor, manteniendo visitas regulares a y llevándole comida para reserva hecha por Risako. You nunca había visto a Shinobu tan preocupado por una materia de su carrera, y al saberse imposibilitado para asistir a clases durante un mes , el chico estaba aterrado por reprobar: considerando que esa asignatura precedía otras tres era comprensible. Tras pasar el mayor susto de su vida académica y con varios justificativos y muchas horas en rehabilitación física, Takatsuki aprobó a duras penas…aunque recuperar su confianza pretenciosa costó un poco más de tres parciales seguidos con más de 75 puntos.

Semanas en las que Shinobu atravesó todos sus miedos e inseguridades, cuestionándose su propósito de ser en la vida y lo que quería hacer con ella. Con sus estudios. Con su vida como miembro de la sociedad. Con quién quería compartirla.

En cambio, los temores de Miyagi en su perspectiva más adulta radicaban en preocupaciones serias y escabrosas como tomar la iniciativa de confesar su relación a los familiares de Shinnobu, e incluso a los suyos, aunque el contacto con ellos fuera prácticamente nulo. En asegurar sus propiedades, que con tanto esfuerzo había obtenido, como su apartamento o su auto. En aglomerar suficientes cotizaciones laborales para optar por una pensión de mayor abarque. Extender la cobertura de su seguro médico personal, habiendo perdido el matrimonial tras su divorcio, al hablar con Risako para comprarle la parte que dejó al tener un segundo seguro matrimonial con su nueva pareja, y tratando de incluir en el a Shinobu como relación filial.

Y el más grande de todos, siempre latente….qué su terrorista lo dejara de querer.

Temores totalmente válidos. Totalmente fundados. Pero temores al fin y al cabo, vestidos con armaduras amenazantes y oscuras que les hacen parecer más grandes y fuertes de lo que en realidad son. Habitantes de las reflexiones de minutos o de noches completas, recordatorios perennes de la mutabilidad de las situaciones de la vida; con el bonus de ser pensamientos intangibles cuyo peso figurativo se divide cuando no se cargan individualmente.

Dos pares de hombros unidos por un par de manos entrelazadas pueden sostener el doble de peso con la mitad del esfuerzo.

Takatsuki Shinobu y Miyagi You bien lo saben.


	25. Miradas

**Título:**  Momentos disparejos  
 **Capítulo** : Miradas  
 **Pareja:** Junjou Terrorist   
**Disclaimer** : Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
 **Notas/Advertencias** : Palabra sugerida por Karelin_Olfassodottir. Referencia al drabble Helados.  
 **Palabras** : 293

25.miradas

 

Shinobu se vio en la necesidad de salir de emergencia al conbini más cercano para comprar la taza de medida de la cafetera automática al romperla por accidente cuando se disponía a preparar la bebida. Miyagi no tuvo qué decirle nada pues con sólo una mirada de reproche entendió la indirecta. Mientras esperaba, preparando las hojas de té para hervirlas –claramente no tomaría café por los momentos- estaba pensando en cómo era posible (con una mezcla de incredulidad y alivio) que ni los padres de Shinobu  ni Risako hubieran descubierto aún su relación con él cuando sus miradas eran tan obvias.

Él mismo se percataba.

En sus miradas y gestos siempre le comunicaba algo: felicidad, preocupación,  enojo, tristeza, vergüenza, celos, confianza, deseo, orgullo, decepción,  aburrimiento, miedo, sorpresa; sin importarle menos si estaban presentes o no.

Miradas llenas de amor, de consuelo, de apoyo, de escarmiento, de irritación…y es por ello que piensa, cuando escucha el silbido de la tetera llamarlo, que es extraño lo secreto de su intimidad; aun cuando su canal de comunicación no verbal sea tan directo y expresivo. Natural. Necesario. Como el respirar.

Sorbe ruidoso el líquido caliente en lo que llega Shinobu apresurado. Extiende la bolsa con la taza de vidrio templado y You la agarra, mira el contenido y la cierra sin alegar nada más.

Takatsuki  lo ve pensativo, con una sonrisa pequeña y enigmática  bailoteándole en los labios, y reclama, algo apabullado:

–¿Y ahora en qué demonios estás pensando, viejo? ¿Te estás burlando de mí, eh?   
¡Pues lamento ser un desastre en la cocina!

Le responde, sugerente, con obviedad tonta

–¿Para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?

 _Siempre en ti_ se ahorra decir al sacar la caja de bocadillos de té verde y pistacho para compartir.


	26. Pertenencias

**Título:**  Momentos disparejos  
**Capítulo** : Miradas  
**Pareja:** Junjou Terrorist  
**Disclaimer** : Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
**Notas/Advertencias** : Ninguna  
**Palabras** : 259

 

26\. Pertenencias

 

–Shinobu, otra vez usaste mi cepillo de dientes- exclamó Miyagi con mucha seguridad y algo de queja.  El chico bostezó sonoramente en respuesta mientras se refregaba la lagrimilla recién formada bajo su indiferencia al reclamo.

–Es que los dos son azules y los confundo –bostezó otra vez–…y más aún cuando tengo sueño–respondió con algo que sonaba a excusa; considerando que había sido su capricho e impertinencia comprarlos a juego al ver el llamativo diseño del empaque. Llamativo fue también el precio.

–Por eso te dije que no era buena idea comprarlos- rodó los ojos cansinos, ocasionando que el chico se indignara un poco.

–Oye viejo, no te quejes que yo los pagué, ¿si? – dio un resoplido mientras terminaba de peinarse la revuelta melena

–No es por es-

–¿Y? – le interrumpió sin delicadeza.

–¿Qué? – You decidió omitir tal insolencia con algo de evasiva.

–¿Entonces qué sugieres para diferenciarlos?. Ya no podemos hacer nada respecto al color, sabes

–Mmm…había pensado–confesó, feliz por la buena actitud– en identificarlos con nuestras iniciales

–¡Qué anticuado eres! Es por eso que eres un viejo

–¿Qué pensó usted, oh gran shinobu-sama? – escupió con sarcasmo. Takatsuki sólo sonrió.

Con ese terrorista nunca se sabía.

~~

–¡Shinobu, volviste a usar mi cepillo! – rugió Miyagi al ver su cepillo de dientes mojado.

–¡Claro que no, yo usé el “mío” precisamente para no tocar el “tuyo”

–¿Qué no habíamos quedado en que el “tuyo” era el mío y el “mío” era el tuyo? El de las cerdas más desgastadas

 

Definitivamente todo era un problema de compartir pertenencias.


	27. Admiración

**Título:**  Momentos disparejos  
 **Capítulo** : Admiración   
**Pareja:** Junjou Terrorist   
**Disclaimer** : Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
 **Notas/Advertencias** : Ninguna  
 **Palabras** : 378

27\. Admiración

 

Miró el reloj de pulsera que no se había quitado desde que había llegado a su casa y se reprendió de nuevo mentalmente. Estaba siendo paranoico y él mismo lo reconocía. Lo hacía…pero cuando se ha vuelto rutinario convivir con alguien y ya conoces sus costumbres, vicios, muletillas, mentiras, fortalezas y debilidades….sus horarios, su todo; y no recibes un aviso previo de su inminente retraso ni respuesta a tus llamadas o mensajes, evidentemente empiezas a impacientarte. Y al tercer día ya quieres inyectarle un GPS intravenoso a la fuerza.

Suspiró cansado y se levantó del sofá de un salto directo a la ducha.

Al salir después de un largo rato encontró respuesta a su texto:   Miyagi había estado pensando recientemente en aceptar una tutoría de proyecto de grado que uno de sus estudiantes le había solicitado, pero no había concretado nada con el Departamento de Asesoría de la universidad.

Había terminado por hablarlo y aceptado ser su tutor legal de tesis, lo que significaba un ingreso extra y posiblemente trabajo a destiempo y entre clases.

Resopló sin ánimos.

Los días posteriores se tornaron tortuosos cuando todas las conversaciones acababan girando en torno a lo _increíblemente maduro y educado que es el chico_ y cuánto de su criterio de la literatura y el de Miyagi coinciden y Matsuo Bashou y un montón de gramínea más que no le molestaría normalmente de no ser porque, precisamente, no era con él con quien compartía tanto en común –pese a que ese nunca había sido el caso-y   bien lo sabía.

En esos momentos su propia inseguridad y ¿para qué negarlo? sus celos hacia un perfecto desconocido no le dejaban ver la verdad de tanta zozobra: solo era admiración.

Y tuvo que aceptarlo al  sentarse pensarlo en frío.  Que Miyagi, con todos sus defectos, era una persona admirable y llena de entereza y profesionalismo; un Profesor egresado en conocimientos y pasión envidiables que no todos podían –ni querían comprender- al verlo tan relajado en sus maneras.

Cuando el chico en cuestión se graduó con honores y le dedicó un agradecimiento a su tutor, Shinobu no pudo sino sentirse contrariamente orgulloso. Había nacido en él un sentimiento potente y grandioso que ahora compartía lugar con su infaltable amor hacia You  y ese era “admiración”.


	28. Ejercicio

**Título:**  Momentos disparejos  
 **Capítulo** : Mordidas  
 **Pareja:** Junjou Terrorist   
**Disclaimer** : Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
 **Notas/Advertencias** : Nada personal contra nadie en particular pero detesto a los fumadores y odio que fumen cerca de mí.   
**Palabras** : 439

28\. Ejercicio

–Su capacidad pulmonar se está viendo afectada Miyagi-san, por lo que le recomiendo encarecidamente que deje de fumar o al menos reduzca la cantidad de cigarrillos que acostumbra a fumar…en su defecto y si le es muy difícil dejar de hacerlo, le sugiero que inicie una rutina de ejercicios y la mantenga al menos hasta ver una clara mejoría en su sistema bronco-pulmonar– la doctora terminó de recitar su retahíla, muy consciente para sus adentros que muy pocos pacientes se tomaban de buena manera sus consejos pese a ser para su propia salud. Reprimió un suspiro desilusionado y Miyagi, agradeciendo por mera cortesía, abrió la puerta y salió del consultorio directo a casa.

Lo que había empezado como una tosecilla fastidiosa se había transformado en una tos seca y crónica que pecaba de bronquitis por lo que había acudido al médico para librarse de tal molestia y había recibido solo un sermón de obviedades.

–Si dejar de fumar fuera tan fácil ya lo habría dejado– se quejó al aire, a nadie en específico y a él mismo a la vez, pensando si tomarse el resto de la tarde libre aprovechando el permiso que había pedido en el trabajo o adelantar unos informes pendientes al llegar a casa. Decidió arrastrar los pies hasta el apartamento.

Estuvo sumergido entre papeles, carpetas y exámenes hasta que escuchó a Shinobu llegar con una bolsa de conbini.

–Llegué, traje la cena– anunció descalzándose– Viejo, ¿qué te dijo el doctor? – preguntó inmediatamente.

–Bienvenido a casa. Emm nada nuevo supongo, cada vez que la veo me dice que deje de fumar y-

–No puedes dejarlo porque no es tan fácil como suena, eso ya me lo habías dicho antes; te estoy preguntando si te dijo algo diferente, alguna sugerencia o algo– inquirió con interés, mirándolo con intensidad mientras You sacaba la comida de los envoltorios.

–Pues, me sugirió hacer ejercicio y todo eso como si tuviera un horario de trabajo tan flexible como para hacerlo y la verdad es que muchas ganas tampoco ten-

–Hagámoslo juntos.

–¿Eh?

– Hagámoslo juntos. – repitió después de tragar– La verdad es que llevo un tiempo pensando en entrar a un gimnasio pero no me decidía…si vas tú entonces podremos hacerlo juntos y saldremos beneficiados los dos, es matar dos pájaros de un tiro ¿no crees?

–Puede que si…

–Bueno, ya está decidido. Gracias por la comida.

El mayor creyó que La repentina sugerencia del otro sólo sería habladuría, pero al verlo vestido en atuendo deportivo al día siguiente por la mañana –un sábado-tras haberlo despertado se replanteó la idea. De allí en más y por mucho tiempo Miyagi odió el ejercicio. 


	29. Mordidas

**Título:**  Momentos disparejos  
 **Capítulo** : Mordidas  
 **Pareja:** Junjou Terrorist   
**Disclaimer** : Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
 **Notas/Advertencias** : juego sexual.  
 **Palabras** : 439

 

29\. Mordidas

 

La primera vez que Shinobu lo había mordido en medio del sexo el susto de Miyagi fue tal que se detuvo en seco, preocupado de haberlo lastimado, sin embargo esa reacción pareció tomar desprevenido al otro también y el ambiente se tornó incómodo y extraño. You estaba a punto de decir algo para brincar la barrera del mutismo desabrido y calmar su preocupación, pero el terrorista, rojo de vergüenza como hace mucho no lo veía, sólo le dio por respuesta un escueto y cabizbajo:

– Mis compañeros dijeron que aumentaba la adrenalina…yo sólo quería probar.

La rutina sexual se tornó un poco frívola desde ese percance, y las pocas aproximaciones no pasaban de un par de besos juguetones y toques indiscretos. Todo hasta que, después de un par de semanas y más conversaciones con sus compañeros de universidad presumiendo de su vida sexual y amorosa; le arrimaron a otro intento que no resultó tan bien como esperaba pero no tan fatídico como el primero.

 Desde entonces lo habían intentado un par de veces más, lo que había resultado en un rompecabezas de marcas  en varias zonas del cuello -especialmente su Manzana de Adán- y  pecho  de Miyagi, lo que lo llevó a agarrarle el gusto punzante al dolor repentino de las pequeñas mordidas de Shinobu y a empezar a usar camisas de cuello alto o cuello de tortuga para ir a trabajar.

– Y…entonces compró un aire acondicionado y siempre tiene frío en su casa…– repitió Hiroki cruzado de brazos, incrédulo, mientras Miyagi le daba la espalda tratando de buscar unos papeles en una conducta que pretendía ser natural. Kamijou no dijo más nada pues había obtenido una respuesta a su inquietud, y aunque dudaba de la sinceridad de la misma decidió no insistir con el tema.

Por su parte, You había sido férreo en su convicción de no marcar a Shinobu en sitios visibles, aunque evitar propasarse con la fuerza de sus mordidas para no herirlo demasiado se la hacía más difícil cada vez que Shinobu reaccionaba: se quejaba, gritaba de la impresión pero gemía apasionadamente, pues llegados a ese punto no había inhibición que valiera.

Luego Takatsuki se aburrió de improvisto y de un día para otro Miyagi se topó con un niño que había perdido el interés en su juguete nuevo -me pican las heridas, le dijo-, dejándolo con un montón de incordios testificados en las varias mordiditas de su cuello y hombros que aún tardarían en desaparecer.

Y claro, con un par de meses más pasando calor con aquellas camisas.

–Maldito mocoso caprichoso– se quejó de nuevo mientras se abanicaba, tumbado en la silla de la oficina.

 


	30. Futuro

**Título:**  Momentos disparejos  
 **Capítulo** : Futuro  
 **Pareja:** Junjou Terrorist   
**Disclaimer** : Ningún personaje de Junjou Romantica me pertenece, son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku  
 **Notas/Advertencias** : Antes de que Zryvanierkic me propusiera este prompt por allá en el capítulo 20 ya tenía escrita esta viñeta final, por lo que solamente tomé prestado el nombre. Gracias por eso.   
**Palabras** : 526

 

30\. Futuro

Viéndome reflejado en los asientos del frente del último tren de la tarde me percato de lo cansado que parezco, si no me engaña mi mirada hasta puedo asegurar que un par de reflejos plateados resaltan con el paso de las farolas fugaces de las vías. Suspiro inconscientemente, aclarándome que el paso del tiempo es inclemente y continuo . Pienso en Kamijou, que está en Kyouto haciendo otra Maestría, en Risako, que ya debe estar por cumplir ocho años de matrimonio con el que fue su novio casual, y en Shinobu, que ahora llega a casa tan tarde como yo al ser Abogado Penal de su propio bufete.

 Los altoparlantes del tren anuncian mi parada y repaso mentalmente la dirección  de nuestra nueva vivienda (entre 3era y 4ta transversal) y al subir la miraba me consigo un auto estacionado con las luces de emergencia   -mi auto-  en la esquina frente a la estación. Sonrío mientras cruzo la calle vacía

 –Pensé qué saldrías más tarde, no esperaba verte aquí – saludo mientras abro la puerta del copiloto

–Siempre salgo a la misma hora pero a veces me quedo haciendo horas extra– bufa y me tuerce los ojos con obviedad como si siempre hubiera sido un miembro trabajador de la sociedad –, como pensé que te encontraría bajo algún puente lejano o algo así, me quedé esperándote para que no te perdieras, viejo- Acelera para seguir a casa, reprimiendo un bostezo en el semáforo.

No puedo evitar pensar que se ve atractivo con la barba insipiente que de seguro se afeitará al llegar y le tomo de la barbilla suavemente en un impulso que une nuestros labios.  El ligero arco de sus cejas es lo que obtengo como reacción y desvía la mirada,  tosiendo levemente mientras pone el auto en marcha el auto

–Ya te he dicho que no hagas esas cosas sin avisar-–me reprende como a un niño, como solía reprenderle yo, más me toma de la mano sobre la palanca de velocidades y enlaza su mano a la mía. 

Diez años van ya.

Desde que un intrépido terrorista irrumpió en mi vida volviéndola un desastre , desde que confesó sus sentimientos por mí, desde que sinceramos nuestra relación a su familia, dispuestos a todo con tal de seguir juntos. Desde que nos dieron la espalda un tiempo para luego rectificar y atestiguar la seriedad del compromiso, de nuestra relación. Diez años van ya, por increíble que parezca

–¿Por qué sonríes de la nada? Eres raro– me pregunta con un tono que busca ser altanero pero suena más a curioso.

Sigue siendo el mismo.

–Es que estaba pensando en lo poco que has cambiado, sigues siendo un mocoso nada lindo. – me aferro a su mano y me correspondes tranquilo el gesto aunque frunces un poco el ceño

–Y tú sigues siendo un viejo despreocupado, ahora más que nunca– contrarrestas, aparcando el auto y salimos de él para dirigirnos a nuestro apartamento. Llegamos al piso y procedemos a nuestra rutina nocturna de bañarnos, cenar, preparar neceseres para el día laboral siguiente, ver un poco de TV o leer el periódico y dormir.

Hasta ahora juntos.

Desde ahora también.


End file.
